1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device using electromagnetic effect to generate vibration, and more particularly to an electromagnetic vibrator and a producing method having a similar structure of the electromagnetic vibrator of the current using speakers.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electromagnetic vibrator, taught by China patent CN2328129, published on Jul. 7, 1999, comprises a core, an armature, a coil, a resonance spring, a holder or a link fork, and a vibration body or a feeding groove. The electromagnetic vibration is generated by supplying current through the coil. But this type of vibrator has a large size, the vibration frequency is low, the frequency range is small, the efficiency is low and can not sufficiently transform the electrical energy into mechanical energy. The usage of this type of vibrator is limited, especially when high frequency is required.
The existing speaker comprises a vibration sheet, a suspension edge, a basin frame, and a magnetic loop system. The vibration sheet is attached with the suspension edge via glue. The suspension edge is also attached with the frame via glue. The amount of the glue will affect the mass of the vibration sheet which is a critic factor of the speaker's quality. In the point of chemistry, generally the glue is using van der Waals force or Hydrogen bond instead of chemical bond, so the reliability is always a problem. During time, the elements will be peeled off due to oxidization of the glue. Such a product needs several processes of gluing, performed manually. The process is complex, difficult to maintain the consistency and stability, so as to the quality of the product. The application of the product is limited.